


Materialize

by Hekate1308



Series: Timey Wimey [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Doctor Who References, Doctor!Crowley, M/M, Professor Dean Winchester, companion!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: He had spent a ridiculous amount of time simply travelling to the next free weekends in Dean’s schedule, lately. Drowley Doctor Who AU, Doctor!Crowley, companion!Dean





	Materialize

“Good God, she’s so young.“

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Certainly, you were aware of that? You humans are so obsessed with royalty that you cannot have failed to read –“

“I know, but still – look at her!” From their hiding spot, Dean gestured towards the girl who would be queen of England for only a few more months before her husband, thirty years older than her, would have her executed for daring to flirt with a member of his household. “Crowley –“

“We can’t change things, Dean. Not things like this. You know that.”

“But she didn’t even sleep with Culpepper!”

“Doesn’t matter to a man like Henry VIII. Believe me, I should know; in a few years, I am going to accidentally make him suspicious of Catherine Parr,.”

“That was you? She almost got arrested!”

“Well, it couldn’t be helped, and she did get out of it unscathed.”

“How can you be so cool about this?”

“Practice.”

Dean sighed. “Fine. As if I expected any different reaction.” He threw Katherine Howard another glance full of woe, then asked, “So where do you think is that Silurian drill that could potentially make half of London sink into the ground?”

“Downstairs.”

“Any chance you don’t mean “Even farther down than under the dungeons, in fact in a deep dark cave full of creepy crawlers?”

“You have already come to know me so well.”

Dean sighed. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, they arrived back at where Crowley had parked Juliet, a little dirty and at least in Dean’s case rather tired, but alive and having saved late Henrican London from a catastrophe.

“Well then” Crowley said, smooth as ever, “Where do you want to go now?”

“I...” Dean shuffled his feet and cleared his throat and Crowley felt his stomach sink the way it always did when he realized Dean wanted to go home for a while, even though he refused to admit it.

He had spent a ridiculous amount of time simply travelling to the next free weekends in Dean’s schedule, lately.

“Thing is” Dean continued, sounding determined, “I told my brother about us. Not that you are – you know – a time travelling alien, but that I have a boyfriend. And now he wants to meet you, so I wondered if we could do lunch next Sunday?”

Crowley looked at him, then. After a few moments, he repeated “Boyfriend?”

“Again, alien with two hearts with a snog box wasn’t really an option. So...” Dean shrugged.

“Did it have to be something so infantile sounding?”

“Are you trying to distract me from Sam wanting to meet you?”

“Of course not. Why should I have anything against it? I am wonderful to be around.”

Dean laughed. “Oh right I forgot. So, are you coming on Sunday?”

“Of course.”

Crowley wasn’t nervous in the least. It didn’t matter whether Sam’s brother liked him or not.

After dropping Dean off on Tuesday afternoon however, he still went to put on one of his best suits before travelling to Sunday next.

* * *

 

They met up in a small diner, of course. Nothing could keep Dean from getting his customary burger and pie.

He was already waiting there, beaming when he saw Crowley. “Hey you.” He gave him a quick kiss.

“Now who is that fine specimen, Winchester?” a voice demanded and Crowley turned to find a young blonde girl in a waitress uniform look at them.

“This is Crowley, my partner, so you better be on your best behaviour, young lady.”

She stuck out her tongue. “If you think I’m scared of you... The only thing that shocks me is that someone would actually want to stick around you.”

With that affectionate greeting, she shuffled off. Crowley raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think it was quite appropriate for a teenager to talk to a university professor that way.”

Dean laughed. “That’s Claire. She’s the niece of my best friend. Known her forever. I babysat her back when she was... well a baby.”

It occurred to Crowley then that, for all the adventures they had had in the past several months (at least he thought so; time could be fickle, especially if Juliet was being shrewish) he didn’t know all that much about Dean’s private life.

Well. That was about to change.

“Dean!”

He watched a tall man with shoulder-length hair run up to their table and draw him into a hug. A dark-haired woman followed, smiling politely. “Yes they are always like that. Sarah Blake.”

“Crowley” he introduced himself. “Just Crowley.”

They shook hands, then he turned to greet Dean’s brother.

That he was surprised was obvious, although why he should be so was something Crowley wasn’t entirely sure about. “Name’s Crowley.”

“So I heard. Sam.” He seized him up as they in turn shook hands. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I could say the same.”

“They never shut up about one another” Sarah agreed brightly as the couple sat down. She took the seat next to Crowley, while Sam had the one at his brother’s side.

“Dean says you travel a lot for your work.”

He caught the professor’s eyes. Clearly, he was amused at the clever way he had explained his long absences.

He was lucky he was so handsome.

“Yes. I’m a business consultant” he lied smoothly.

Sam narrowed his eyes. “Then how did you two even meet?”

“University function, I told you, Sammy” Dean said.

“Yes, but you were rather vague about the details. All of them, in fact.”

“Sam” Sarah said gently.

“What? Normally he tells me everything –“

“I think what your brother tells and doesn’t tell you is his own –“ Crowley tried to interject.

“Not telling me everything would be one thing, but he didn’t even tell me how old you were!” Sam frowned.

“A little older than Dean.”

An understatement. A necessary one.

“I didn’t realize it would be a lot older” he pointed out.

“Sammy!”

“Come on Dean, if you don’t tell me something, it means you don’t know yourself! What if he’s got a wife around somewhere?”

Dean caught Crowley’s eyes; they had been rather frank about old relationships, and he knew very well that he had been married several times (for tactical reasons, never for sentimental ones) but was quite sure all of the marriages were now annulled. “Sammy – why would he?”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Alright that’s it.” Dean got up and dragged Crowley out of the booth. “We’ll talk when you have calmed down somewhat. I’m not a defendant to be interrogated, and neither is Crowley. Bye, Sarah.”

* * *

 

As far as Crowley was concerned, no harm had been done. People tended not to like him. Dean was the exception, not the rule.

He was also rather subdued as they watched the premier of The Tempest, even though he’d wanted to go to Shakespearian England for a while. And not even Crowley could pretend that he didn’t know why.

There was something in Dean taking his hand at the line _This thing of darkness I acknowledge mine_ , however, even if Crowley didn’t quite know whether that was a good or a bad sign.

* * *

 

“I was hoping Sammy’d be nicer to you” Dean said resignedly once they were flying through space again.

“He is your brother, he is expected to be impolite to your significant others.”

“Not like this. I mean, yeah, you’re a bit older than me –“

“You can say that again.”

“But that shouldn’t make a difference. I mean I’m happy.”

It was the first time anyone had ever told Crowley they were happy with him.

And he’d had a long life.

“We’ll just have to muddle through and see what happens, then” he announced, and the way Dean kissed him afterwards seemed to tell him it had been the right thing to say.

* * *

 

Dean should be at home alone. There was no reason to think that he’d have company on a Thursday night, and even if he had – well they would have to deal.

This was an emergency.

Sadly, Juliet seemed to agree. Because while Dean Winchester would indeed be alone on Thursday night, she decided without letting Crowley know that they should get him as soon as possible and so manifested around Dean on Wednesday night.

Crowley didn’t turn around immediately, instead checking the instruments. Apart from the wrong date, everything seemed fine. “Sorry Squirrel but the Daleks are up to something and we have to act quickly –“

“Dean?” a voice he remembered very well indeed asked behind him. “What is going on?”

He turned around. Sam’s mouth was hanging open as he studied Juliet’s interior, while Dean was staring at him, murder in his eyes.

Oh well, He was familiar with that kind of glare. Normally he managed to turn Dean’s murder plans into more enjoyable activities, but that was not an option with Sam here.

Ah yes. Sam.

That would need some explaining.

“And here I thought” he drawled “I made clear that this is not a taxi.”

This time, he decided as Dean strolled up to him, there was a distinct chance he would actually try to strangle him. At least he had several regenarations left.   


End file.
